


Burning, burning, burning

by Anonymous



Series: I made my love a cheesecake [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which the oven gets set on fire by mick who has had enough™Aka the sequel to 'was I born or was I created (it feels like I've always been here)'





	Burning, burning, burning

**Author's Note:**

> For the person who wanted a sequel to the first of these trash fics. I hope you enjoyed it, this is for you.

Bucky was particular about his ovens. More importantly, the ovens that went into his cafe. 

They were industrial, sleek, silver beasts. Hand picked and professionally repaired. Sturdy, reliable and perfect. They fit, just like everything else in his cafe kitchen. They done what they were meant to do, perfectly. 

Bucky's actual kitchen didn't have as much thought out into it, but it was still picturesque. Everything was placed where it was meant to be, everything ran smoothly, everything fit in.

Sure, it was a little cluttered, but the clutter made it look real. Sure, he didn't use most of the stuff often, but he used them.

Truthfully, Bucky's oven, all things considered, got the worst treatment. He tested recipes inside there, and sometimes things didn't go as planned. It was a little scorched, a little smelly, but it was clean despite the strange, stickiness of it all. 

Sometimes it didn't work as he wanted it to, sometimes his cakes came out smelling faintly of something else, sometimes his muffins burned. No matter, it worked as well as he wanted it to. Which was pretty well. Maybe. OK, maybe not. 

But bucky had 4 ovens downstairs that he could use, he didn't need to stress over buying another. His stove worked perfectly fine, he could just be resigned to that for the rest of his life.

Still, his hard resistance didn't phase Tony. Not at all if he was honest, the man still took his oven apart and put it back together, better. It worked like a charm, better than a charm. And really, bucky should have seen it coming, should have prepared himself for the possibility something wouldn't be quite right. It was Tony after, nothing was quite right with him. 

He hadn't counted for his oven to beep insults at him every morning. 

It had started off slow, a simple "You can't cook" or, "Too much spice in your macaroni" before it had dissolved into something utterly terrifying. 

Even Thor looked a little scared when he came over and Bucky's oven was shouting abuse.

It - because Bucky refused to call it Haven - had picked apart his outfit, his style, his cooking, his hair and face and body, with the single minded ferocity of an off-brand Pepper Potts. Terrifying, demeaning, dehumanising even.

This was an oven. Bucky was being bested by an oven. And not even a good one at that. 

He had to fix this. 

-

"Clean it maybe? Get the sauce stains off and all. Cook a nice meal in it," Steve sipped his beer. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't deal with sentient ovens." 

"Bucky doesn't deal with anything," The oven chirped. "His hair, his finances, his style-" 

"Should I silence it for you, Mr. Bucky?" Mick asked, voice louder and warmer over the grumble of the oven. "They are no use to you at the moment."

"Please, thank you." Bucky slumped into his seat, tipping back his screwdriver. "I'm fucking famished, stevie, I can't use my oevm-" 

"Because it's on fire?" Steve said, edging back. "Because your oven has set itself on fire?" 

Bucky, too tired to even comprehend the true meaning of the words, turned around, eyes drooping as he looked over the scene. His oven was on fire. "Oh fuck." 

-

"Bucky as much as I love to see you, 24/7, what the fuck is going on? Why did you ask for me to wear my fire suit? Whats with the gas masks and all the smoke and-" 

"I think Mick set it on fire," Bucky stuttered out, breaths wheezy through the gas mask. "I think he set the oven on fire for me-" 

"Not think," Steve interrupted, "know. Loki confirmed it and everything."

"Loki is here?" 

"Yeah I think so. Half the gang came when we told them the oven was on fire. It hasn't spread yet, but I'm too afraid to open the oven door." 

Tony looked over the situation, at the pleasant rumble that Mick was making, at the confined fire inside the oven, at the way it had seemed to shut up completely. 

"OK good news and bad news. The same news really, well its old news but since I neglected to inform you about it its now new news and-" 

"Tony," Bucky interrupted. "It's OK just say it."

"I seem to have made Mick way smarter than he has any reason to be, and I think I created some kind of electric pathway between them. Like _jarvis_ and _Friday_ but less advanced. Since Mick is way older than _The Oven_ , and smarter as well, he can do this kinda shit."

Bucky blanked, looking comical in his mask. "You're telling me, that you made my microwave so smart, it could set things on fire." 

"Uhm," Tony stumbled," yes? I don't know. How he figured out fire to be honest-"

"There's some kind of thing in the oven that he told me he made malfunction. Combined with the power from your," Bucky coughed, "Shady energy _source_."

"Oh yeah. That. It was kinda weird I didn't want to take it out you know?" 

"Yeah I know Tony. But now my oven is on fire and most likely gonna burn us all to the ground." 

"Mr. Bucky," Mick started, "I would never let that happen for as long as I continued to work. You are my step-creator. I owe you my life."

"And now you owe me an oven, darling. Mick I love you, but this isn't what I wanted from you." 

"But you told me to take care of it, Mr. Bucky."

"Not like this, now I have to get a new oven and I'm not-" 

"I guessed you would need one, so I just brought one over with me, it's new and all. Not SI for once." 

Bucky looked Tony up and down, checking for any cracks in his facade. Tony wouldn't lie to him but Tony had a habit of making things seem simpler than they actually were, to Bucky's annoyance. 

"Bucky just accept the oven, my chicken strips are melting. They're _melting_." 

-

Bucky ran his hand over the sleek oven, checked the knobs and the racks. No stickiness, no burnt bits. Clean and nice smelling. 

It was the perfection he never knew he needed. 

"Is this to you satisfaction, Mr. Bucky?" 

"You know what, Mick? I think it is."


End file.
